A long way to love
by Pretty Girl 818
Summary: Eighteen year old Brooke Davis was not your normal teenager. She had everything a girl could wish for. But it came crashing down on her.She moves to Tree Hill.There she falls in love with Lucas. But is it meant to be.Will history repeat itself.Brucas,Nale
1. Chapter 1

A long way to love

Eighteen-year-old Brooke Davis was not your average teenager. She had everything a girl could wish for, she lived in Beverly Hills, had the coolest friends, she was on most magazine covers, and was stinking rich, and on top of that she had all the new clothes. She was also the daughter of the best software producer in the world Shane Davis. But all that came crashing down on her.

Brooke stormed into her dad's room, startling him, as he was closing boxes. "Do we really have to move?" she asks for the millionth time that day, putting her hands on her hips. Shane gave her one look, she knew very well they were moving to Tree Hill and still she kept on asking. "You know what my answer is going to be." He hated upsetting his only daughter, but he had gotten a better job there, and it really was the best for them. He wanted Brooke away from those snooty girls she called friends, they were a bad influence on her.And he wants to spend more time with her. " Dad it isn't fair!! I've lived here most of my life and it's my last year in High school, my friends are here and now I have to move to some stupid suburb called Tree Hill. And who calls a town Tree Hill... Is there some famous tree on a hill i don't know about?" she says as her thoughts drift away.

"Honey, i don't know why they call the town Tree Hill. Look at it as an adventure. I know how much you love adventures." He says as he smiles at her. " It just isn't fair, last year we moved for me... from what happened in L.A." He knew what she was revering to,that year was like hell for her. He could see the tears form in her eyes and the sadness beneath it. He would have moved to the North Pole if she had asked. _Dad really didn't know how much this move was affecting her. This was the only real home she had ever known, the only place she felt save and protected from the world . She was going to be head cheerleader, she was going to be part of the home comitee and she was going to be class president, she would have been able to plan the theme for the prom. _" Brooke, i am not changing my mind at all, you are just going to have to deal with it."

I turn around and storm to my room, just thinking of the past brought tears to her eyes and a huge sadness hidden beneath the it. For effect i slams the door shut. The room was empty, except for the laptop and her handbag. As she sits down next to her laptop she notices that she has three unopened messages. The first one was only junk mail. The second one from Tree Hill High, but she skips that one. And the last one was from her best friend; Mia. Mia had been the first person she met when they moved to Beverly Hills. She has black hair and the greenest eyes. Mia was perfect in every way. Her only flaw was that she loved gossip and she loved gossiping. She knew every sad detail of everyone's life. It could come in handy at times. Fortunatly Mia woul never gossip about her friends. Brooke opened the message and as she read it brought tears to her eyes.

**_Brookey... I am so sorry that i am not there. I miss you already. Mummy had sprung this trip on me. I tried convincing her that I ouht to be there, but she wouldn't listen. You know how horrible mum can be. I can't wait to graduate and get out from under her. ( I can't believe that you won't be there when i get back. Brooke, you are the bestest friend a girl could have. Don't worry too much... I'll come to visit, and i'll keep in touch via email. But anyway... Did you know Kevin broke up with Bevin. Aparently he caught her and his brother making out in his room. When he confronted her about it, she said that she never liked him, that she was just using him to get to his brother. I know. Harsh huh... Bye Mia XOXO_**

The last part of the email made her laugh. Mia just couldn't get through a day or email without gossiping. Dad came into the room and motioned for me that the limo had arrived. I picked up my things and looked around the room, remebering all the fun i had in here. Then i closed a door to another part of my life.

I refused to talk to dad as we drove to the airport. He was ruining my life with this move, wasn't he? She got a feeling that this move was going to be good, but she quickly shook it off. After a half an hours waiting at the airport the plane took off, and they were on their way.

**MEANWHILE IN TREE HILL:**

Lucas Scott, Haley James, Jake Jagelski, Peyton Saywer and Nathan Scott were the "cool" group as everyone revered to them. It was strange for them. It didn't mean just because the three guys play basketball that they should be treated differently. Haley went from nobody to Nathan Scott's girlfriend. Peyton is a cheerleader for the Tree Hill Ravens.

The five of them were at the Rivercourt, the boys played basketball and the two girls sat on a picnic table. Haley saw Peyton stare at Lucas. The stare was defnitly not a friendshippy stare. It was much much more. But wasn't Peyton supposed to be dating Jake? Haley waved her hands infront of Peyton's face. " Peyton, you are staring." Haley sing songed. She had a great voice. "So, what's it to you?" Peyton asked. Haley couldn't believe what she was saying. "Peyton, you are staring at luke as if he was a piece of meat. And you are staring at the wrong guy. Jake is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Haley asks. Peyton looks over to Haley. "No, we broke up. Haley just stay the hell out of my life. Keep living your perfect little life."

Haley was stunned at the way Peyton spoke to her. Lately she had become more distant and she closed her feelings from everyone. Their friendship isn't how it was anymore. The guys finished the game, Lucas pointed to Haley. They had been best friends since they were in diapers. " Nate, let's pick her up on our shoulders. You know how much she hate's hights. Lucas says. They walk over to where Haley is standing and picks her up. "Nate, Luke! Put me down!!... now!!" Haley screams as she tries to kick them both. They put her down laughing. "Luke this was all your idea wasn't it?" Haley says as she hits him.

Lucas pulls her into a bear hug. Peyton watches them from a distance. She doesn't mean being so ugly to Haley, it's just that she is jelous. Haley gets to hug Lucas, and be near him every moment of every day. Why can't she. She is pretty sure that she is in love with Lucas. The problem was that he only saw her as a friend. She was going to make him see her diverently.

"Pizza at our house guys?" Lucas shouted. On the way to his car he saw her in the limo, their eyes locked... A girl with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.A girl he would not forget. A girl he wanted.

**BACK IN THE LIMO AFTER THE AIRPLANE LANDED.**

They had landed. There was a limo waiting for them. Dad had told her to be prepared for the heat. She wanted to spite her him, so she put on the warmest suit she had. That was a mistake. She was dripping with sweat. She took off her jacket and heard her dad laughing. " I told you." She opened another window, just as they were driving past a basketball court. She looked out. She saw him. A guy with wavy blond-brown hair. Their eyes locked. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
That was the guy she wanted.

Maybe this was going to be an adventure. She loved adventures.

* * *

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction so please review. If you think there's something wrong, let me know.  
Pretty Princess 818


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that i haven't updated sooner, but i had exams to finish. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Hope you enjoy it.  
Just so you know: Keith and Karen are married. Lucas and Nathan were never enemies. But they are half brothers. Plus Nathan lives with Keith and  
Karen. And there is no Dan or Deb. You'll find out later how it happened.  
Review please, like i said, if you find something wrong, let me know. Thanx again.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

BROOKE'S POV (Point of view)

_I should really get more sleep_ Brooke thought as she suppressed a yawn. The last few days have been tiresome. With packing out all of the boxes to keeping up to date with the latest fashions and back to school wear. She was having sleepless nights. The thing that gave her the most sleepless nights were 'his' eyes... Those piercing blue eyes she could not forget.

She had finally finished buying all her outfits for the first school term that was due to start in two days. She put the bags that were in her hands in her car. She felt her eyelids flutter shut. She really needed strong coffee before she drove home. She looked up, she saw the perfect little place. A cafe called: Karen's Cafe. Brooke walked into the cafe and sat down near the window. A girl about her age came to serve her. The girl had brown eyes and blond hair. She was also petite.

Haley's POV

Haley had been working at Karen's Cafe since she was sixteen years old. She knew most of the people in Tree Hill, but the girl that had just walked into Karen's Cafe she had never seen before. Was she a tourist? But it wasn't tourist season Haley remembered. The girl looked about eighteen. Haley took a menu and walked over.  
"Hi, welcome to Karen's Cafe. Here's a menu." Haley said. The girl looked up, smiled and took the menu from her. "Thanks". Haley turned to go serve some other customers. After a while she saw the girl motioning at her. She walked over. "Ready to order?" she said. The girl nod her head. "I'd like a Chocolate Sunday, a cup of coffee and a cappuchino." Haley gave the order to the cook. Then looked back at the girl. _She looks so sad and lonely. Maybe i should introduce myself? _Haley thought. Without a second thought she asks Karen if she could have an early lunchbreak.

Brooke's POV

Brooke snapped out of her daydream, about the guy with blue eyes, when the waitress put her food infront of her. As she begins to eat, she feels a presence next to her. She looks up for the second time. It was the girl that had brought her the menu.  
"Hi, i'm Haley James" the girl said as she extended her hand to Brooke.  
"Brooke Davis" she replied as she shook Haley's hand.  
"May i sit here?" Haley asked while pulling out the chair.  
"Yeah, sure. Why not..." Brooke replied.  
"You are new around here, aren't you?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah, we just moved here from Beverly Hills." Brooke replied.  
"O, that's nice. You must have hated moving here. I mean, it's so busy there and your life was there and now you come to old Tree Hill. You must be finding it boring and you don't even know anybody. Anyway, that's how i would have felt." Suprised Brooke looked at the girl. That's exactly how she felt. It's like Haley had taken the words right out of her mouth.

"Well, yeah, but i moved a year ago... and now again so i'm used to it. Besides dad moved for me bec..." Brooke stopped talking midsentence. She had almost said too much. O Gosh! Had Haley picked up on it?  
Haley could see the worry in Brooke's eyes. She obviously thinks she went too far. I am curious, but i won't ask her anything until she feels comfortable talking to me. "O, that's really nice. So how is Tree Hill so far?" Haley asked.  
Brooke let out a breath. Thank goodness Haley hadn't realized that she had stopped midsentence. "It's been okay, I don't have any friends yet and i don't know the people around here." Brooke said looking away. Haley reached out and took hold of Brooke's hand. " You have a friend, me and tomorrow you can meet the rest of the group if you want to?" Haley asked sincerely.  
Brooke smiled. "I'd like that." It felt like she and Haley had been friends for ages. She really liked Haley. If the friendship last, she had a feeling, that it would turn out great.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Brooke arrived home at 6pm and just as she walked through the front door her dad cornered her in the hallway. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling for hours!" He looked really mad at her. "I'm sorry dad. I've been out shopping and i've made a new friend. We talked for hours and i switched off my phone." With that she tries walking past her dad. The bags were getting heavier by the minute.  
"Dad can you let me pass please." Brooke sighed. Her dad moved out of the way. She began walking up the stairs. "Brooke, you have an half an hour to get ready. We're going to have dinner with my business partner, Keith Scott, and his family. So hurry up. I'd hate to be late." Shane said trying to hide a smirk.  
"Dad!! But..." Brooke half said, half shouted. She almost dropped all her bags as she turned around. "I tried to phone you." was all he said. She heard him chuckle as he walked out of the room.

At exactly 6:30 pm, a half an hour later Shane called Brooke to come downstairs, it was time to go. When Brooke walked down the stairs Shane watched in awe. She had curled her hair and was wearing a black dress. "You look beautiful." Shane said. "Thanks dad." Brooke said as she gave her dad a kiss.

**THE SCOTT HOUSE**

"Nathan! Lucas! Are you guys done dressing? They are going to be here any moment." Keith shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Honey, Nathan will be ready in time and Lucas is at Peyton's house." Karen said as she striaghtened Keith's tie.  
"Why is he there? He has to be here in time." Keith said confused.  
"He helped Peyton renovate her room, he knows how much this means to you" Karen said. She saw Nathan walking down the stairs. The doorbell rung.  
"Mom, you look great." Nathan said while he walked to the door. When Nathan oppened the door he caught his breath. Haley looked stunning. She was wearing a pink above the knee dress. "Hales... you look beautiful." Nathan said as he took her hands. Haley smiled up at him. "Can i come in?" She asked laughing. Nathan smiled sheepishly and moved out of the way.

A half an hour later Shane and Brooke still hadn't arrived and everyone was starting to get restless. "They should have been here by now? And where is Lucas!" As Keith finished the sentence the doorbell rung. Everybody followed Karen into the receiving area. Karen opened the door. "Helo Shane." Keith said, while he and Shane shake hands. "Sorry that we're late. We had a flat tire." Shane apologized.  
"Hi, you must be Brooke? I'm Karen, this is Nathan." She says as she points to him. "And that's..." Karen started to say, but was interupted by Brooke. "Haley, i didn't know you were going to be here." She said as they hugged. "Well, Nathan is my boyfriend. So yeah..." After all the introductions were done they moved to the dinnig room.

Brooke's POV

They had a wonderful meal. Chicken with potatoes and Gravey. And for desert they had chocolate mouse. Dad, Karen and Keith had talked about their business. What came as a suprise to her was that Keith and her dad had known each other long before the partnership. They had been friends in highschool. Brooke liked Nathan a lot. He was very funny and down to earth. She really felt wanted here. After dinner Karen had retired them to the living room. She had needed the bathroom, Haley showed her were it was and went back to Nathan. While she walked back, she walked past the receiving area. She saw photo's and because she was a curious person she walked over. Her eyes skimed over most of them, but one caught her eye... Brooke picked it up, it was the boy she had seen at the rivercourt. He was even more goodlooking in the picture. The door opened. She turned towards it.

"Ma! I'm her..." The boy shouted, stopping midsentence. He stared at her. It's him... She thought. It's those piercing blue eyes...

* * *

So, let me know what you think. And please review. Thanx!!  
Pretty Princess


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews. This chapter has Lucas and Peyton. Later it will have the Scott household, Haley and the Davis'

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Lucas' POV

He has been awake since 6 am this morning thinking of the girl in the limo. She was beautiful. He wondered if he would see her again. Lucas remembered that he had promised Peyton that he'd help her renovate her room. It seemed that she was doing that a lot these days... changing.  
As he left his mom reminded him about the dinner later that evening. He didn't want to go, but he knew this meant a lot to Keith. Keith was his uncle. He had married Karen a year ago. Keith was always there for him, unlike his dad.

"Yup, i'll be here. I'm going to Peyton's , i'm helping her out in her room." Lucas said to his mom as he walked out the door. He got in his pickup truck. As he drove to Peyton's house he thought of the girl again. _Why couldn't he just forget her? It wasn't like they were ever going to see each other again._ Lucas pushed 'her' out of his mind.  
He arrived at Peyton's house. There was no use in ringing the doorbell, she never heard it. He opened the front door and heard music playing loudly. Peyton knew her music. She had hundreds of records, but that wasn't her only talent. She was also an artist. She was going to paint her room herself. He had to do the dirty work; building the shelves for the records and carrying the heavy things.  
He walked up the stairs, as he entered her room he saw that she had already started.

"Hey Peyt!" Lucas shouted over the noise. Peyton turned. He couldn't help laughing. She had paint everywhere on her face. She looked at him confused. "What are you laughing at?" she asked. "Your face" he said, handing her a cloth while still laughing. She quickly cleaned it.  
"Watch it buddy. I can make an artwork out of you" she said grinning widely. Lucas lifted his arms up in surender.

Peyton's POV

She didn't even hear Lucas come in. She had been so caught up in her painting. She felt so embarrassed about the paint on her face, but it didn't look ike Lucas noticed her embarrassment. She asked Lucas for his help with her room today, because she wanted to get closer to him and she wanted to put her plan of getting Lucas in action. Usually she does the renovating by herself.

"So Peyton, Jake told me you guys broke up. How come?" Peyton wondered why Lucas asked her about her and Jake's relationship. She sighed.  
"Luke, we just grew apart. He has his dreams and i have mine." The real reason she broke up with Jake was because she wanted to be with Lucas. Jake just didn't know that. No use in hurting him more.  
Lucas looked over his shoulder to where she was standing with her back turned towards him. He remembered how hurt Jake was and still is. "You know he loved you with all his heart Peyton. He still does." Peyton turned around.

"Lucas, a part of me will always love Jake, but i don't think it will work. Could we just stop talking about my love life." Haley was right, Peyton had changed. She is so secretive these days. "Anyway, what about your love life Mr. Scott?" she asked. Lucas thought about telling her about the girl he had seen, but decided against it. "No, nobody special.

They worked until 6pm, chatting casually and taking breaks. Lucas looked at his watch. "O goodness!! I've got to go!" Lucas said as he hurriedly stood up. "Keith's got a business dinner and the family is supposed to be there." Peyton stood up. She didn't want him to go so soon, but either way he would have left. It was a wonderful day for her. Peyton hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again Lucas. I appreciate it." Lucas smiled at her. "Any time".

* * *

Lucas drove as fast as he could, careful not to break any rules or cause an acident. He heard a funny noise. The truck started slowing down_. Don't break down, don't break down_. Lucas repeated in his head. But unfortunatly for him, it did. He didn't try to phone his parents, because he knew they putt off their phone's at dinners. He phoned a tow-truck company to come fix his car. Lucas was really frustrated. Now of all nights the truck broke down. He couldn't believe it. The tow-truck arrived an hour later. He missed the dinner.

Lucas was extremely upset. He had not wanted to be at the dinner, but Keith had relied on hin being there. It took another half an hour to fix the truck. The battery had died. He arrived home and saw a red convertable. Looked like the guests hadn't left yet. He quickly parked the truck and locked it. Then ran up the steps to the door. Hurriedly he opened it.

"Ma! I'm her..." He stopped and stared. It's her, the girl he had dreamed about the past few nights, standing in this house. In his house. She stared right back. There was a silence, but not the awkward kind. A peaceful one. They looked in each others eyes. Both feeling as if they were in another dimension or rather in their own little world.

The silence was broken by Karen coming into the room. "Lucas Eugene Scott! Where have you been? Dinner is finished." Lucas momentarily looked at his mom, before looking back at Brooke. "Sorry mom, my truck broke down and i had to wait an hour for the tow-truck to come and another thirty minutes for them to fix the battery."  
"O well, please apologize to your uncle Keith." Karen turns to Brooke. "Brooke, i came looking for you. I thought you got lost or something."

* * *

"Brooke" Lucas said out loud while walking to the living room.He liked the way her name rolled over his lips.After his mother had talked to him, Brooke and she went back to the living room. He didn't even get a chance to say something to Brooke. He probably even wouldn't have, he was so shocked to see her in his home. He had gone upstairs to get dressed. Lucas entered the living room and apologized to Keith. He saw Brooke sitting next to Haley and Nathan on the couch, they were deep in conversation. Lucas introduced himself to Shane.

Brooke felt Lucas' eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder. He was leaning against the doorframe and was wearing a tux. She couldn't help thinking that he looked so handsome. Lucas smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled back at him.

_To Lucas she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She looked beautiful in the black dress she was wearing. When she smiled he felt something stir inside him. _He couldn't understand the feeling. Lucas decided to join the conversation. He walked over and sat next to Haley. Haley read the message in Lucas' eyes. She excused herself and Nathan, saying that she had to get home.

"Hey, i'm Lucas, I don't think that we had the chance to really meet." Lucas extended his hand to her. Brooke looked down at his hand then put her's in his. " Yeah" she chuckeled. "Brooke Penolope Davis".

Lucas laughed "Nobody knows my second name except my family, Hales and now you. Don't say anything." Brooke laughed. "Promise i won't say anything."

"That's great, would you like to take a walk with me through the house?" Lucas asked her. Brooked looked unsure. "I don't think i should." Keith and Shane had been listening to their conversation. "Brooke, why don't you go with Lucas?" her dad said. Lucas stood up and waited for her.

"So, tell me about your family" Brooke said. "Well, you know my mom. She had me when she was our age. Keith isn't my dad, he's my uncle. Nathan is my half brother. And Haley is like my little sis. She's my best friend." Lucas said. He looked at Brooke. " What happened to your real dad and Nathan's mom?" She asked a little confused. "Dan wasn't a good dad, he left my mom to persue his basketball career. He married Deb and they had Nathan a few months after i was born. Dan and Deb died in a car crash when Nathan was 5.Dan never wanted anything to do with me or Nate. My mom adopted him. And last year Keith married my mom. He adopted us. He is like our dad." Brooke could see that Lucas was sad. " I'm sorry.It must have hurt, not having a dad that wanted you." Brooke said. "It did, but now i'm glad i never got to know him. Keith is great" Lucas awnserd and smiled at her. What was strange to him was that he told Brooke about his messed up life. He never showed what was in his heart and now with Brooke he opened up, even though he had just met her. These feelings in him were really confusing.

"What about your family?" Lucas asked. He wanted to know as much as posible from her. "I'm an only child, and you've met my dad. No mom."

"What happened to her? Your mom?" Lucas waited for an awnser, but it didn't come. He looked at Brooke. He could see the sadness in her eyes. "Brooke? Are you okay?" She smiled at him. "Lucas, i really don't want to talk about ot now. Maybe one day." Lucas understood. He was the same with his emotions.

Brooke was enjoying the walk with Lucas a lot. When he was talking she couldn't stop staring at his mouth. That was the problem. She hadn't been looking where she was walking and tripped over her own feet. Brooke felt two strong arms grabing her waist. Lucas had caught her before she fell. He held her until she stood upright again. She looked in his eyes. "Thank you..."

_Why does his eyes magnitize me so much?_ Brooke wondered. Lucas grinned and took her hand. They walked in silence. "Brooke do you want to watch a movie?" Brooke nod her head. She sat on the couch as Lucas put in a DVD. Then he came and sat next to her. "The Notebook. Impressive Mr. Scott." The movie started and that was the end of their conversation.

Lucas woke up with someone in his arms. He looked down at them. It was Brooke. She looked so peaceful and beautiful lying there. They must have fallen asleep during the movie. Lucas lightly stroked her hair, careful not to wake her. These feelings inside of him must be his imagination. He had just met her, for goodness sake! As he looked at the clock Nathan walked in. "Luke, her dad's waiting. They're leaving. Lucas didn't want to wake her so he picked her up and carried her to their car. He put her in the back seat and said goodbye to Shane.

Lucas and Nathan walked towards the house together. "Luke, she's really pretty, isn't she?" Nathan asked. "Yeah, she's beautiful." Lucas and Nathan went their seperate ways when they got to the top of the stairs. Lucas couldn't stop thinking about her... She was pretty, funny, beautiful, quirky, fun and adorable. He knew he was going to dream of her that night and now that he knew he was going to see her again, he welcomed them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanx 4 all the reviews, haven't updated for a while now, it's because school has started again... it's still not an excuse making you guys wait so long... anyway, i hope this chapter will make up for me making you wait so long..  
Enjoy, and review please, i hope to have 30 reviews till i put up the next chapter.  
xoxoxo Pretty Girl 818 xoxoxo

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Brooke woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. It was six o'clock on a Monday morning. She turned to lie on her back. Today was her first day at Tree Hill High School. Haley had called her yesterday evening, wanting to know if she had enjoyed the dinner. After they had talked for a while Haley offered to drive her to school but she declined. She wanted to drive herself so she could get to know the streets. Haley said that she would meet her in the schools parking lot the following morning.

__

I suppose I should get up

Brooke thought. _I really don't want to be late on my first day of high school at a new school._ Brooke walked into her walk-in closet. She didn't know what to wear. In Beverly Hills the clothing was flashy and made by a well-known designer. But she didn't think Tree Hill cared much about fashion. She looked through her closet and found the perfect outfit. She put it on and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The summer dress was a beautiful shade of baby blue and had a dark blue ribbon just beneath the bust line. Funny, it reminded her of Lucas' eyes. The dress looked beautiful on her. She put on a pair of dark blue flats. She then tightened her hair into a lose pony. 

When she got downstairs she went straight into the kitchen. She then walked to the dinning room. Her father was sitting at the dining room table. He had eaten and was drinking his second cup of coffee. "Bye dad." Brooke said as she kissed him goodbye. "Aren't you going to eat something?" Shane asked. "Yeah, I asked Mary to make me something to take with, don't want to be late." Her dad gave a nod in her direction. "Good, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Brooke picked up her bag and put it on the passenger seat next to her as she climbed into the Beatle Convertible.

LUCAS' POV:

"Hales, what do you think of this shirt?" Lucas asked his best friend for the twentieth time that morning. Haley looked over at Lucas from were she was sitting on his bed. "It looks great Lucas. Just like the one before that and the one before that and the one before that. " He turns back to the mirror, looks at his reflection for a while then takes off the shirt again.

"Luke, just pick a damn shirt already! I've been here since 4am this morning" Haley says as she looks at her watch, "and you still haven't chosen a shirt to wear to school. What's up? You never ask me for advice on what to wear." Haley thinks a while, "Are you trying to impress someone?" Haley asks eyeing him.

Lucas was in fact trying to wear a good shirt to impress Brooke, he'd been thinking about her all weekend and nothing could get her out of his mind. He quickly pulls another T-shirt over his head, trying to hide the blush creeping onto his face. "Uh… No." Too late though because Haley saw it and she could tell by his tone of voice that he was hiding something. She knew him too well.

"O, Lucas Eugene Scott, you cant fool me. You are trying to impress someone!" Haley shouts as she jumps up from the bed. "But who?" She gets a quizzical look on her face. She starts pacing up and down, and then stops. "Rachel?" Lucas gives her an odd look. "Bevin?" "Hales, No! She's dating Skilz" Mmm… maybe our new friend Brooke…?

Lucas looks at his reflection again and mumbles something Haley couldn't quite hear. "Hales, we can go now. I'm done." "So you have a crush on her, don't you?" Lucas looks at his friend. Sometimes she was really strange. "Haley, guys don't have crushes on girls." Haley raises one eyebrow. "Okay, so they have the hot's for girls.?"

"No. Guys LIKE girls. Seriously, where do you get your information on guys? I think it's a little outdated." Lucas says with a grin as they get into his car. "Hahaha! Funny" As she playfully slaps him on the arm.

BROOKE'S POV:

After taking a few wrong turns Brooke finally arrived at her new high school. "Tree Hill High School. Home of the Ravens." She reads out loud. After driving around the parking lot for almost ten minutes she finally spotted a parking space.

Brooke stays in her car a while longer, looking at her surroundings. "Please don't let them stare at the new girl." Brooke silently prays as she gets out of her car. Normally she's calm, but these surroundings have a strange effect on her. The prayer she sent went unanswered, because as soon as she got out of her car, the people around her started to stare and whisper. She slowly makes her way to the curb, looking at her bag as she puts away her car keys. Not quite looking where she was going, she walked into a hardback. " Oops, sorry." She quickly says as the person turns around.

Lucas… she can see the quiet admiration in his eyes. Thank goodness a friendly face, and one she knew. Brooke thought. Brooke looks up into Lucas' eyes not noticing the person behind Lucas. A lazy smile spreads across his handsome face. "It's okay Brooke, bump into me any time." Brooke quirks up an eyebrow and smiles. " Okay, I'll do that." Was she actually flirting with him!? She was not ready yet or was she? Brooke was more confused than ever now. She hears a throat clear, that breaks the spell that had settled on them. She looks past Lucas and sees a girl with curly blond hair. Did Lucas have a girlfriend? Was this her? As if he had read her mind he turns towards the girl. "Brooke, this is my friend Peyton Sawyer. Peyton, this is Brooke Davis. She just moved to Tree Hill."

"Hi" Brooke says while she extends her hand for Peyton to shake. "Hello" came the somewhat cool reply as she shakes Brooke's hand. If Brooke wasn't mistaken she saw fire in Peyton's eyes. She looks up at Lucas and then back at Peyton. All she sees now is friendliness. She must have imagined the warning in Peyton's eyes. It must have been the sun or her mind playing tricks on her.

PEYTONS POV:

Peyton had seen Lucas walking from the parking lot and walked up to him. Better get part two of my plan, in getting Lucas, in action. "Lucas! Hi! How about you come over later and I make you a dinner to thank you for helping me out in my room?" Lucas smiles down at her. "Peyt, you really don't need to go through all that trouble to thank me. It was a pleasure." Peyton's quiet a while as she looks up at him. "But I want to. Please Lucas." She said. She had to get him there so that he'd realize he loves her more than just friends.

"Okay, I'll be th…" Lucas stops in the middle of his sentence when somebody bumps into him. He quickly turns around when that person says sorry. Peyton can't help looking over his shoulder. A girl stood before him. A beautiful one. Peyton had never seen her before. It looked like Lucas knew her. She stands behind Lucas waiting for an introduction but nothing… She can't believe it. Lucas is flirting with this girl and he's oblivious to her standing here, behind him. She clears her throat, she can't watch them flirt any more.

It seemed to work because Lucas quickly turns and introduces them. Brooke, that's her name. While they shake hands Peyton saw the girl get a weird look in her eyes. She realizes that she was not keeping her jealousy guarded. When Brooke looks up at Lucas she replaces the look with friendliness. Brooke seemed to relax almost instantly.

Peyton and Brooke hit it off straight away. It seemed like they had known each other their whole lifetime. They had just started talking about music when Haley showed up. "Hales, this is Brooke. Brooke, this is one of my best friends Haley. " Haley smiled at Brooke.

"Hi Peyton. We've met. Brooke, I'm glad to see you didn't get lost on your way to school." The three girls started walking towards class and Peyton realized that somewhere in between talking about cheerleading and basketball, Lucas had disappeared.

But that didn't matter. Tonight they had a 'date'. If he knew it or not. And tonight, he was going to realize that he loves her, even if she'd have to do something drastic to make him realize it…

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. In the next chapter there will be more on Peyton and Jake. And then Lucas and Peyton's 'date'. There may also be a little Nathan and Haley. Not sure yet.  
PS# If you have any ideas on what you want happening in the next few chapters let me know. Maybe it will...  
Thanx again!! xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

A/N: i think this is a boring chapter, but let me know.

* * *

JAKE'S POV:

Jake watched Peyton from across the quad. She was so beautiful with her unruly curly blond hair and those beautiful green eyes. He really missed her. The idea that they were broken up still hadn't settled in fully. Every morning he woke up wanting to phone her, wanting to tell her that he had dreamt about her the previous night. To tell her that he loves her. But sadly it was all wishful thinking on his part. They had been broken up a month now. Maybe more, he wasn't sure, but he would never forget the night that she told him that she loved him.

-- FLASHBACK--

_It was a beautiful Saturday evening, he was about to drop Peyton off at her house when she suprised him by asking him if they could maybe go to the graveyard. He, at first, looked at her as if she were crazy. Why would anybody want to go to the graveyard this time of night? But because he wanted to spend more time with her and because he was curious about why she would want to go, he accepted and drove them to the graveyard.  
Peyton got out first and he followed her to where she was going. She stopped infront of three gravestones. "Hey mom, dad, mother", she said. Jake was completley confused. Peyton sat on the grass and motioned for him to sit down next to her.  
"Bet you didn't know that i was adopted." Peyton said. As he sat down. He shook his head._

_"This is my mom, Anna Saywer. My dad, Larry Saywer and my real mother Elizabeth Harp or Ellie. That's where i got my second name. Peyton Elizabeth Saywer. My mom and dad died when i was thirteen years old. They were coming to pick me up from a sleepover. As they were crossing a green light a drunk driver crashed into them. The paramedic's said that dad died on the scene, but mom was able to tell the nurse at the hospital about Ellie, before she too died. _

_Jake looked at Peyton. She was crying silently. He put his arm around her and held her close. He didn't want to push her in telling him about Ellie, but he was curious. "And Ellie?", he asked silently._

_"So Ellie came into my life two years later. At first i didn't wan't to know her. What tipe of mother abandoned her daughter? As months passed Ellie showed that she wasn't leaving soon, so i let her in. She told me why she had given me up, and i was glad that she did. She was a messed up teenager. Doing drugs, smoking and partying the whole time. Ellie was great. She loved music just as much as i did. She was good at drawing, like me. She even moved into our house. Ellie asked me the one night after cheerleading, why i did it if i didn't like it. And my awnser was, that's what my mom did. I had to have something in me that she loved, that se carried over to me. _

_So then another two years later, when i was seventeen, Ellie found out that she had breast cancer. By that time it was too late to operate. Ellie moved back to her house and died there, all alone... ... Before she left she gave me this. Peyton showed Jake a bracelet. It had a cancer sighn on it as well as Peyton's name ingraved in a little heart. _

_Jake watched her. It was hard to see her in so much pain, but all he could do was hope to comfort her. They sat there a while, both not saying anything. Then suddenly Peyton looked up at him. "Jake, I love you, I always will." He smiled down at her. "I love you too, Peyton." And after saying that he kissed her._

-- END --

It all seemed like a dream. Peyton said that she would always love him, so why were they broken up? He would also never forget the night she had broken up with him either. She had hurt him so badly

--FLASHBACK--

_After one of their date nights, Peyton asked him if he would like to come in as usual. By that time he was already so inlove with her. He was sitting on her bed and she was drawing. He loved her draw, all the concentration on her face. Then she suddenly stopped. "Jake...", she said in a tone of voice he didn't like. "Peyton?", he asked. "Jake, you know i care about you right?", she continued. Jake nodded. "Well this isn't working for me anymore, we aren't working anymore." _

_He was confused, he thought that she loved him. He couldn't say anything. He was too shocked. His heart was breaking into pieces. His silence only prompted her to talk more. "I'm really sorry Jake. I do love you. You were my first real love." Jake stood up not wanting to hear anything more. "I've got to go." He said and walked out of the room like a zomby. Peyton could see that she hurt him really badly. She was sad that this had happened. _

--END--

He was really hurt by her decision. The wound was still open, but he had forgiven her. He was not giving up hope that some day they would be together again, forever and always. Jake was brought out of his thoughts by somebody sitting down next to him. It was Lucas and Nathan. He had wanted to talk to Lucas since he found out about Lucas's and Peyton's date that night. Lucas and Nathan were the only ones that still knew that he loved Peyton. He couldn't just believe that Lucas would just date Peyton without asking if it were okay or purposefully hurt him. Lucas just was not that tipe of person. Lucas was a good friend, and in a crisis you did not need to worry. Him and Nathan made a great team.

"So, i heard you were going on a date with Peyton tonight." Jake said light heartedly. Nathan looked up from were he was copying work. Please don't let me hear that dreadful word yes, Jake thought to himself. Lucas looked at him and laughed. "No, man. She's just thanking me for helping her in her room. With the shelves and all. Where did you hear that?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked back down at the books infront of him. "Around", he said absent mindedly. Lucas would never betray a friend.Jake looked at Peyton once more and this time she was also looking at him. A chill ran down his spine, when she smiled and waved. He did the same. She then turned around back to her friends. Jake got ino a conversation with Nathan and Lucas about the basketball season ahead.  
Lucas had seen the look between the two. He just hoped Peyton comes back to Jake soon.

**THAT AFTERNOON:**

PEYTON'S POV:

As soonas the bell rang, signaling that school was over, she said goodbye to Haley and her new friend Brooke and rushed to her car. As she drove herself home, she thought about the day's events. The more time she spent with Brooke, the more she liked her. She was a bubbly person with a great personality, and she didn't feel threatend by Brooke at all. They got along really well. When Peyton arrived at home, she went straight to her room to put down her school bag. Then she went to the kitchen and started dinner.

2 Hours later she was finished with dinner and setting the table. She wanted everything to be perfect. Nothing was out of place. She looked at the clock. O My Goodness!! Lucas will be here any minute. I have to get ready. Peyton put the food in the oven and ran upstairs to take a short shower. 10 minutes and she was done, being careful not to wet her hair. Peyton got dressed. She put on a Dark brown dress with knee high boots. She then applied some make up and put on lip gloss. There was a funny smell in the air, but she dismissed it.

Peyton heard the front door open and quickly looks in the mirror once more. As she walks down the stairs, smell in the air gets worse, as if something is burning. There's also a little bit of smoke. "Lucas? Where are you?" She shouts. "In the kitchen." he screams back. She walks to the kitchen and sees him standing there in his knee shorts and a t-shirt. and in his hand is the food that she made. "O no!! What happened to it? I put the stove off. What are we going to eat now??" Lucas shakes his head. "Peyton, the stove was on. You must have forgotten to put it off, and it's okay. You don't have to. I apreciate the gesture." Lucas said as he put down the burnt meal. "I'm going to go okay." He said.

He has to stay, Peyton thinks. "Lucas, why don't we order in. I'll pay. That's how i want to say thank you. Please." Lucas looked at her and nodded. They ordered pizza and talked and drank wine. They talked about school and friends and music and Nathan and Haley's relationship. When Lucas tried to talk to her about her and Jake she quickly brushed it off. Tonight was about her and Lucas and not Jake.

LUCAS'S POV:

Lucas enjoyed spending time with his friend. He constantly teased Peyton about the dinner she burnt. He had gotten a fright when he got in her house and saw the smoke. Peyton looked pretty, but he couln't help wonder what Brooke was doing that evening. She had been on his mind constantly all day long. He found that he couldn't concentrate in math. But he pushed that to the back of his mind. He'd think about that later. He was lightheaded from all the wine.

Lucas looked at Peyton and saw her smirking. She had been smiling like that through out the dinner. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." Peyton said covering up her smile with her had. "Peyton" He said again. "Well you've had ice cream on your face throughout the dessert." She said. "Where?" he asked. Peyton moved closer to him with a cloth."Close your eyes... right..." And then her lips were on his. Lucas was caught by suprise, he tried pushing her away but she had him in a death grip.

The door opened and closed. But they didn't hear it. "Peyton" somebody said as they walked into the living room. Lucas finally was able to push Peyton away. Both turned around. Lucas quickly stood up and stammered...

There was Brooke and Jake standing...

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I love the reviews. Thank you very much!! It's what keep me writing.

xoxoxoxo Pretty girl 818 xoxoxoxo


End file.
